The Setting of the Sun
by Lynne Waters
Summary: Life in Equestria is changing. Rumors of shadows are rampant. It is said the Princess Luna now raises both sun and moon. Everypony can feel a great coming darkness, but none are able to speak of it. It has become the task of Twilight Sparkle and her friends to find and end this darkness. But can they stop the greatest foe they've ever faced before it stops them?
1. Part One: A Guarded Dream

**Acceptance:**

**The Setting of the Sun: Part One**

**Chapter One: A Guarded Dream**

**Disclaimer: We do not own or have any professional affiliation with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

The leaves on the Ponyville library rustled softly on the cool spring day. Sunlight lazily streaked its way through the leaves and lit up the empty tree. The light stretched its tendrils across the lonely books. Dust floated in the air, swirling in the sun. A soft breeze blew from the window and the dust swirled. Several particles found a new home near the hole in the floor. This hole opened to a staircase that was not usually found within the simple library.

It was down this staircase that Princess Twilight Sparkle currently explored. The lavender alicorn chose her path carefully; her magic providing a dim light. It had been pure accident for her to find this passage way, but, for some reason, she felt drawn to it. Twilight had lived in this library for years, spending her days studying the magic of friendship. The pony sighed softly. She should have asked her friends to come with her, but the curiosity had been too great. Shaking her head, she carried on down the stairs, her mind swirling with dark the rumors that had been circulating the world of Equestria.

Soon the stair case ended and Twilight found herself facing a very dark tunnel. Roots, which she assumed were from the library, dug their way out of the stone walls and across the gloom, causing her to walk even slower. As she made her way down the long tunnel, Twilight glanced at the walls. Every now and then she would see a carving of a pony. There were all kinds of ponies, but the carvings were faded, and the runes unreadable. One relief in particular caught her eye. Two large alicorns stood with their wings outstretched, with two smaller foals sitting at their hooves. Moving closer, Twilight thought the alicorn foals looked familiar, but the work had been underground for too long.

She shook her head and walked on. Perhaps she and Spike could return later and investigate with more appropriate equipment. For now though, she wanted to see what was at the end of this strange tunnel.

Twilight walked on, weaving between the roots, until she came to a large door. Her eyes wandered at the wooden barrier. It was awfully old and roots had begun to wrap around it.

"No surprise, underground like this," she muttered. Turning her magic light across the door she saw it was carved with strange inscriptions, the same as were carved in the stone tunnel. While these runes were clearer, they were still an ancient language. Twilight stared at the markings intensely, searching her clever brain for some memory of these runes. Even though she could not read them, they were familiar. She had seen them somewhere before. Eventually, she shifted her eyes to the carvings on the door. Again she saw the same ponies that were carved on the stone tunnel. The style reminded her of the stained glass windows in Canterlot. The same place she'd seen these runes before, her mind thought. Then sudden realization caused her to lean in closer.

The ponies on the door made Twilight feel depressed. She had a feeling this door was more than she could see, and she wondered why she was so drawn to it. Why did these wooden carvings make her upset, make her miss happy days? Memories of times with her friends flashed through her head. Tears began falling down Twilight's cheeks as she thought about her friends, and it was strange. For a moment she felt like they were fading away and she would never see them again.

Twilight shook her tears away. No. She would see her friends later; they had made plans for a party tonight. She glared at the ponies on the door. What magic had they used to make her feel that way? Conjuring up a revealing spell, she touched her horn to the door.

Immediately, the carvings lit up, blinding the alicorn. Shielding her eyes, Twilight squinted into the light. The runes had lit up, shining the same bright raspberry as her magical aura. She watched as the light dimmed and the carvings began to move. Her eyes grew as the wooden ponies danced around the door, several running out of view. Another brilliant flash of magic caused her to shut her eyes again. A moment later, the brilliance had faded and she opened her eyes. Only one pony remained on the door. Twilight gasped

A tall alicorn stood with its wings spread wide, its horn shimmering with light. It was carved into the wood, but also seemed to reach out from it. Twilight raised a hoof to touch the mysterious door. As she touched the old door, the alicorn's eyes glowed with the color of her magic.

"Twilight Sparkle," a voice spoke softly. Twilight glanced around the tunnel, but all she saw was the stone walls and roots of the library tree. Turning back to the alicorn, she watched as the eyes grew brighter.

"Y-yes?"

"I am a guardian of this place. A place of dreams, where only those of all pony-kind may enter. Do you wish to enter, Princess?" The voice was not coming from the air, but rather, was spoken directly into her mind. Twilight was trembling, with excitement and fear. There was something powerful beyond this door, but she knew she needed to tread cautiously.

"What do you mean?" The clever pony asked her voice skeptical. "A place of dreams? Those of all pony-kind? That doesn't make sense."

"Do you wish to enter, Princess?" the guardian questioned again.

Twilight stopped she needed to think. Something behind the door seemed to call to her, but her mind still rattled with questions. Should she take the plunge? Celestia said to trust her instincts, but she was so scared. No pony even knew she was down here. Her mind went back and forth. At long last she made up her mind.

She needed to know what was beyond this door.

"I wish for access beyond this door, guardian," she spoke, the words flowing naturally and regally from her mouth.

The alicorn nodded and a light cracked the door down the middle. Slowly the door began to open inwardly. Twilight winced as it creaked on rusty hinges. She watched the guardian fade as the door opened, wondering where it went. Soon, her attention turned to the room behind the door.

The room that emerged was empty. Twilight took a step inside, the cold marble floor sending a shiver up her hoof. Striding into the room, she noticed a design on the floor; it was more of the pony carvings, again styled like the stained glass windows. Embedded in the center of the room, was a large sun and moon mosaic was embedded in the floor. She walked towards the mosaic, her hooves clacking on the hard floor. Half arches reached up the sides of the room, creating a domed ceiling. If she squinted, she could see something painted there, but it was just too far. For a moment, Twilight considered flying up for a closer look, when the sound of hooves on the marble caused her to turn back to the entrance.

An impossible stallion walked towards her. He was taller than she. His horn spiraled from his forehead, while his wings were tucked close to his side. She knew this was the guardian from the door, but he was no longer made of wood. Instead, his coat was a deep blue like the darkest night. His black mane flowed behind him. The strangest thing was how he seemed to shine in the dimly-lit room. As he walked closer, Twilight noticed why. His entire body was covered with thousands of tiny stars. They seemed to be flickering, and she thought she saw a few disappear altogether. What bothered her even more was his lack of a cutie mark. He reminded Twilight of Princess Luna.

"Of course," she mumbled. Luna was the princess of the night, the dream keeper. She must be related in some way to this guardian of a "place of dreams".

The stallion stopped in front of her and spread his wings. Twilight confirmed the stars were fading and disappearing. Already, the alicorn's body was becoming transparent. She looked into his deep blue eyes, and found nothing but the same sadness that the door had made her feel.

"Princess," he bowed. Twilight nodded her head and the stallion rose. She had a feeling she would need to be in full princess mode here.

"Guardian?" she asked. She continued as he nodded, assuring her this was what he was called. "Will you answer my questions now?"

"This is a place of dreams," the guardian of the door began somberly. "Here, those who are able to enter may look into the dreams of the past, present, and future. They may see what is to know, and they may forget what they never wanted to know. This is a place to be free, a place to believe in a brighter future, or a place to suffer nightmares. Here, those who are able, will be set onto a new course. Though whether good or evil I cannot say."

"Why do you keep saying, 'those who are able'? Can't any pony come in here?"

The guardian shook his head. "No, Princess. Only those of all pony-kind may enter. Those who are earth, air, and magic in one. Only alicorns may enter here."

"Why am I here?" Twilight asked. "I was in my library, and then as I went to grab my favorite book on the History of Star Swirl the Bearded and this staircase appeared. Why did I feel the need come here? What's going on?"

"This place is dying, and I fear you shall be the last to use it." The guardian spoke sadly. "A place of dreams has called to you, Princess, and I have answered its summons to guide you to find what it wants you to see. I shall warn you. The last alicorn to use this room was consumed by a dark dream, and she transformed into a terrible being. Will you take the risk and dream with me?"

Twilight paused. What could be so important? Things in Equestira had been strange lately, but nothing too bad. She wasn't sure if the risk of losing herself was worth it. But the rumors circled in her mind again.

It had been said Luna was now raising both the sun and moon, that Celestia had been too ill to do it. But when Twilight had sent a letter, Luna had said everything was fine, that her sister just needed a small break. Surely something terrible could not happen as this alicorn was suggesting. However, she knew she must be certain; it was her duty as a princess. She had to take the risk.

"I will dream with you guardian. Thank you for guiding me and for protecting me."

"It is my duty, Princess. Now come." He pointed a hoof and Twilight watched a large pillow appear. Lying down, she closed her eyes. The alicorn's horn touched hers, and she felt herself drift out of her body.

When Twilight's eyes opened, she was no longer in the empty room. Instead she stood on a patch of soft clouds. Above her, a brilliant sun and crescent moon shone together. She knew they had left the room, and had gone to a new place exceedingly few ponies had been before. The alicorn guardian stood by her side. Once she was adjusted to the change of place, the guardian spoke again.

"Are you ready, Princess?" Twilight nodded and followed the starry alicorn.

The pair walked slowly across the clouds. Twilight could not help staring at the sun and the moon in the sky. She could feel something was very wrong, but she couldn't put her hoof on it. It was if something was watching her. It gave her a chill that struck deep to her core. The guardian seemed unaffected so she carried on. The scenery never changed, the clouds never moved. Above the sun and moon shone.

As they made their way through the clouds, the dark feeling returned. Twilight was now certain something was watching her. The chill struck again and she turned around. Nothing. The clouds still hovered lazily. The sun though, did seem to shine less. As she looked up, she noticed a small thunder cloud hanging out near the sun. She went to take a step closer.

"Princess?" The guardian interrupted her. She turned, looking into his worried eyes. "Is everything alright?"

"There was a grey cloud," she said, pointing to the cloud. But it had vanished. "It's gone. How?" She turned to the other alicorn.

"A place of dreams can show us many things, Princess. A grey cloud among these white can represent an approaching darkness, or it could be your own darkness. There is no sure way to tell here. Shall we carry on?"

Twilight sighed and nodded. The two alicorns continued to walk along the strange land. As curious as she was, Twilight quickly grew bored. The landscape never changed, the sun and moon never stopped shining.

Then she heard it. A small sniffle, that came on the wind. It was so quiet, it nearly didn't register. She stopped, searching for the source of the sound. But there was no pony. It was just her, the guardian, and the clouds. Then she looked up. The sun and the moon still shone, but the sun had dimmed again. Its radiance was fading. Glancing to the moon, Twilight saw a figure, a lone pony. It was the source of the sniffle. Spreading her wings without hesitation, Twilight flew towards the pony, the guardian following her. As she landed on the moon, a familiar shape sat before her.

Princess Luna sat on the moon, crying softly. Twilight approached her cautiously, not wanting to startle the princess.

"Princess Luna?" she called softly.

Luna glanced up, and saw Twilight. Her eyes opened wide and slowly she stood up.

"Twilight Sparkle? How did you come to be here? Usually others cannot enter my dreams."

"She dreams with me creator." The guardian stepped forward. "She was drawn to my door, and we dream together. We dreamed of you." Luna glanced at the guardian, and smiled sadly.

"You have been a dear friend guardian, a wonderful ally to alicorn kind. My greatest friend, before everything. Before I left and lost you." She looked at his body. "But now, your stars are fading. I fear this shall be your last dream, dear one." Luna went and placed her head on his shoulder. "I am so glad I got to share your last dream. And I am so sorry for everything. For leaving you alone for so long. Can you forgive me old friend?"

Tears had returned to Luna's eyes, and the guardian looked at her sadly.

"Always, my creator moon," he replied softly. The guardian bowed low. He opened his wings. "I shall wait below, Princesses."

As he flew away, Twilight turned to Luna.

"You made the dream room?"

"Yes and no," Luna said, turning from where the guardian had left. "Before I became Nightmare Moon, before Discord had power in Equestria, a secret room was created near our old home. It was my dream room, with an alicorn like me to protect me while I dreamed. I spent many nights and days with my guardian. We dreamed together, of a safe place where the sun and moon shone and ponies played during the day and night. One day, I had hoped to show him the world, but when I changed, the room was lost. I was on my moon for a thousand years. Over that time, I believe the tree that is now your home covered my passageway. When I returned, the room was lost to me. I was never able to see my guardian again. Thank you for that."

"You were the alicorn he spoke of. The one who changed."

Luna sighed. "Yes. It was the night I became Nightmare Moon. I had a terrible dream. I knew most ponies could not live in my moon and I had long accepted that fact. But the room brought those thoughts to a dark twist. The ponies I wanted to protect, shunned me. They turned their backs on my beautiful night. I knew what I was thinking was wrong, that the ponies simply lived in the sun. However, the darkness grew and consumed me. My guardian could not save me from it and because of it I lost my sanctuary. I lost my guardian."

"How did you do it? Create such an amazing place?"

"It was not me, Twilight." A smiled played on Luna's lips. "I brought forth the guardian from my dreams, but the room itself was a gift from a dear person. My guardian is created in his image."

Twilight looked at her fellow princess strangely, but knew Luna would say no more. She decided to address the questions bothering her mind.

"Princess Luna," she began. "There are rumors. Is Princess Celestia okay? You said she just needed a break, but there's more isn't there?"

"I am not sure, Twilight." Luna whispered sadly. "My sister is very ill; she can no longer raise the sun. She won't tell me what is wrong and she grows weaker every day. I know she knows how to heal herself, but I fear she is more frightened of it than either you or I. But what I can tell you is I feel a darkness returning. You have fought many foes in your time here, and it has been good for my sister and me to be able to rest."

"I understand. But this darkness, and Celestia's illness, could they be connected?" Twilight asked her eyes full of worry.

"I fear so. My sister is strong, but she does harbor many secrets. We have lived such a long time and we have faced many evils. But this feels worse. I can feel Nightmare Moon returning, I can feel the darkness trying to take hold again. We must stop this before it can grow worse."

"What can I do?"

Luna looked at the brave pony. "I must stay in Canterlot. It has become my duty to raise the sun and the moon, and I wish to be close to my sister's side. Will you search for the cause of this darkness, Twilight Sparkle? We ask so much of you, I will understand if you do not wish it."

Twilight shook her head. "It is my duty to Equestira and as a princess. If darkness is coming then I know just the ponies to help. Luna, please look after yourself as well as Celestia. I will visit you both as soon as I know something."

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle. Celestia was wise to take you as a pupil." Luna spoke softly. She approached Twilight and lowered her head. "Thank you for everything. You have brought my sister more joy than she has had in a long while. I entrust this task to you. But will you do me one last personal favor?" Luna asked. Twilight nodded and Luna placed her horn on Twilights. A soft light glowed. "The dream room you are in is dying, and my guardian shall soon be gone. This light will guide you both back to your library, and release him to the wind. He has served me well, and I wish his final days to be free on the wind, under the sun and moon he loves."

"I will do as you ask Princess. I shall see you both soon." Twilight bowed deeply.

As she stood up, she noticed she was no longer on the moon. She was not in the clouds, but rather back in the large domed room. The dream had ended.

"Princess, I hope all has gone well?" The guardian asked.

"Yes, guardian, and Princess Luna has asked for you to escort me to my library."

The guardian nodded. This was outside his usual custom, but he would do as his creator wished him to do. The alicorn stood up and turned toward the door.

"Let us return, Princess." Twilight stood up and led the way out the door. The tunnel was no longer dark and foreboding, but rather filled and a soft light. The roots seemed to shuffle out of their path. The two alicorns walked in silence. Twilight glanced at her companion, and noticed he was fading more. She knew he was dying, but she also knew Luna's last present to him.

They soon reached the relief of the four alicorns that had so intrigued Twilight before. She stopped before it, trying to see it better in the new light.

"It is the first Princess and their parents." The guardian spoke softly. Twilight faced him. His eyes were full of a deep sadness, remembering a long past time. She wondered if this is how she would be one day, lost in memories. Twilight sat in front of the wall and looked over the relief, allowing the guardian his time to remember.

"Thank you, Princess Twilight Sparkle." Twilight looked up at the guardian. He smiled at her, his stars shining bright. She smiled and bowed her head.

"Shall we continue, Guardian?" she asked. He nodded once and took the lead.

At long last, the two reached the library. The room was spotless, the books neatly on their shelves. The two alicorns stepped up from the hole and watched as the wooden planks slid over it. The guardian sighed softly.

"I fear the room has finally died. Its magic is gone." The guardian spoke gloomily.

"And what will you do?" Twilight asked.

"I am the guardian of that room. Without it, I shall not be in this world much longer. But, that is a problem for me, not you Princess."

Twilight smiled. She reached and touched her horn to his. The light Luna had given her surrounded the guardian.

"This is from Princess Luna, your creator. She wishes you to spend your final days free, to explore the world you two so often dreamed of."

A tear fell from the guardian's eye. He smiled sadly as the light enveloped him. Twilight watched as he faded. As he left, she felt a breeze float through the library, and she knew Luna's guardian was happier than he'd been in over a thousand years.

Smiling, Twilight walked to her bedroom. Her mind was filled with worry. Luna had spoken of darkness, one that they could not contain. Celestia was growing sicker by the day. Twilight knew exactly what she needed to do.

Packing a few books into her saddlebags, Twilight headed towards the door. Her next step would be to gather her friends and find some clues about this mysterious darkness.

**Note:** Thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Setting of the Sun". We hoped you enjoyed it and would love to hear your critics and responses with any reviews. We have also been doing some artwork for the story. You can check that out on DeviantArt, user MLPAcceptance.


	2. Part One: Fearing the Dark

**Acceptance:**

**The Setting of the Sun: Part One**

**Chapter Two: Fearing the Dark**

**Disclaimer: We do not own or have any professional affiliation with My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

Twilight stepped out of her library, slipped, and fell face first into a pile of snow. Jumping up, she blinked the snow from her eyes and retreated back inside. Before her, a storm was forming in the sleepy town. The cold white flakes had already piled up an inch in height, and the temperature had dropped significantly. Twilight glanced at the calendar, her head spinning.

It was spring. She had worried for a moment she'd lost some sense of time. This morning had promised to turn into a pleasant day. Now large snowflakes were falling fast; blanketing Ponyville in an icy sheen. It made no sense to the clever alicorn. Winter wrap-up had been over a month ago, and the weather ponies would have said something about an upcoming blizzard. Unless, they had lost control.

"The darkness," Twilight mumbled. At the moment, it was the only explanation as to why snow was falling this far into spring. Now more than ever she needed to warn her friends. She paused and considered where to go first. Making a quick decision, Twilight grabbed her scarf, left her saddlebags, and prepared to head out into the freezing cold.

Her first step into the snow sent a shiver up her hoof and a shudder into her heart. She had been right, this was no ordinary snowstorm. Butting her head against the wind, she began the walk to Carousel Boutique. Rarity had a large dress order to prepare and Spike was spending the day helping her. Normally, Twilight would have loved the day to herself, but now she feared for her unicorn and dragon friends.

The snow piled quickly around her hooves as she trudged through the now raging blizzard. A bitter wind bit at her nose and the cold quickly set into her bones. She was freezing faster than anticipated. Summoning her magic, Twilight cast a small, yet useful, warming spell around herself. For a moment, she entertained the idea of flying to Rarity's, but knew her wings would freeze as soon as she opened them. She would have to fight the blizzard.

She struggled on against the whirling storm, her magic draining quickly. Like a snowstorm in spring, it wasn't right. Twilight knew her magic should be lasting longer than a trip to Rarity's home. "But, if this isn't a normal storm." The realization hit her. Whatever darkness had caused this storm was sapping her magic as she used it. But there was no other choice. She could make out the shape of the dress shop, even as she felt herself weakening. Just a couple more steps.

Her magic was being stretched to its limit. Every step was becoming harder to take, but if she stopped, she would freeze and become trapped in this storm. The darkness couldn't win. She had to warn her friends.

"Just one more step. One step closer." The mantra chanted through Twilight's mind as she grew closer to safety. She was so close now, but the freeze was beginning to take hold. Her legs were slowing down, her magic flickering. The bitter cold was seeping back into her despite the spell. "Just one more step."

Twilight stepped under the roof of Carousel Boutique panting hard. Her vision was failing fast and her magic was nearly gone. She raised a hoof and knocked urgently. Nothing. She knocked harder, slamming her hoof against the door desperately. The darkness was pulling her down. She fought against it, trying to stay conscious.

"Will you get that, Spike?" an elegant voice spoke from inside the store. A shadow appeared in the window. The door opened and Twilight stumbled inside. She collapsed on the floor, grateful to be in the warmth again.

"TWILIGHT!" a voice screamed as she fell unconscious.

When Twilight's eyes opened she found herself on a beach. Behind her a thick forest loomed. She could hear creatures stirring in the darkness. Backing away from the thick trees, her hoof splashed in cool water. An ocean of immeasurable size lay in front of her. The sea was as black as the forest, and through her hoof she could feel more creatures of the dark swirling in the deeps.

"Between a rock and a hard place," she muttered to herself. Sitting between the ocean and forest, Twilight looked up to the sky. Above her, a sun and moon shone together. "Just like that dream," she noted. She glanced towards the ocean and towards the forest. Knowing both would be unwise to venture into, the alicorn spread her wings and took to the sky.

She figured she could survey the area, see which way to go. But the further she rose, the more she realized that she was stuck. Both forest and ocean stretched on for uncountable miles. Twilight flew back and forth over the forest and ocean. As she hovered in the sky, the forest began to grow. The pony gasped as the forest reached out towards the ocean, quickly swallowing the little patch of beach she had arrived on. Now she was truly trapped.

Her wings grew heavy and she knew she could not stay in the air forever. Last time she had managed to go to the moon, would the same be true here? She turned her eyes up towards the sun and moon and was shocked to see the small thundercloud again. Her body chilled at the sight of it floating lazily. Something was not right about this cloud.

"A grey cloud among these white can represent an approaching darkness, or it could be your own darkness." The words of the guardian returned to her. But she was not in the cloud dream now. So why did this thundercloud appear again? Cautiously, Twilight flew towards the strange cloud.

It wasn't much at all. There was nothing incredibly special about this cloud. Except perhaps the cool chill it gave off. If this was a dream, and the cloud did represent darkness, could it really be her darkness? Twilight considered this possibility.

Below her, the dark forest and ocean met, leaving no safe place. Above her, an unreachable sun and moon shined. Before her, this cloud floated. It was enticing. The longer she stared at it, the more she wanted to know. If it wasn't an ordinary cloud, what would it feel like? What would happen if she touched it? Her hoof began to reach out.

"What am I doing?" Twilight said shaking these thoughts from her head. This cloud was incredibly dangerous, she shouldn't be touching it. She turned her back on the cloud and reconsidered her position.

The cold cut through her body like the blizzard. She glanced over her wing to see the cloud had floated towards her and was now wrapping tendrils around her body. Her body was freezing. Searching, she tried to find some magic to escape, but the storm had drained her. She was helpless. Coils enveloped her as she felt herself fading again. What would happen if she died in this dream? Who would warn her friends? Twilight tried to fight, but the bitter cold was too much. It was slowly freezing her heart.

"So this is darkness," she sighed softly. Her fight, like her magic, was being drained from her. There was nothing left for the alicorn pony to do except give into the dark. Maybe then she would be free of its power.

"Princess," a distant voice called, pulling her from the trance. Her eyes reopened and a starry figure stood in front of her. His mane and tail flowed elegantly. His eyes twinkled like the stars within his blue-black body. Twilight's eyes opened wider. Luna's guardian had returned.

She felt the magic stirring deep within her. A small remnant hidden from the darkness that sought to take her. It had to be enough. Twilight let the drop of magic flow over and around her. Her eyes closed as she concentrated. The alicorn's raspberry magic shielded her. The cold faded and she could feel her heart unfreezing. With a brilliant burst of power, Twilight threw off the thundercloud and regained control of her body. She smiled as she saw the small cloud retreat. Her eyes glanced up and me the guardian's deep blue ones. Sending him a silent thank you, her wings folded and she tumbled down into the ocean. There was nothing left and she accepted that, still prepared to fight whatever the ocean deeps held. She would return and warn her friends.

Twilight hit the ocean and warmth spread through her. Her eyes shot open and she found herself in the bedroom at Carousel Boutique. She took a quick deep breath as a pair of claws wrapped themselves around her neck.

"TWILIGHT!" the baby dragon, Spike, exclaimed. She looked down and rested her head against her companion. She was safe for now.

"Spike, don't choke the poor pony." A soft voice giggled. Twilight smiled and glanced toward her friend.

Rarity, the white unicorn, stood at the foot of the bed. Her horn sparkled with a blue aura, as she held up a tray with tea and cookies. The friends smiled softly at each other, but Twilight couldn't help notice the worry hidden behind her friend's eyes. Rarity walked to them and placed a hoof on Spike's back.

"Come sit over here. Let Twilight get some tea into her." Spike nodded at his crush and scooted over. Rarity waited while Twilight readjusted herself into more comfortable position. Then Rarity placed the tray in front of her friend. Twilight thanked her and lifted the tea with her hooves. As she drank the infusion, its warmth spread through her, destroying any cold that had been left in her body. As she drank, she peeked up and saw Spike staring at her with a concerned face.

"What's wrong, Spike?" she asked.

"Why are you drinking like a normal pony?" he asked softly, looking away. Twilight was confused. Then she realized what he meant. Normally, she would have used magic to lift the cup to her. She smiled at her dragon.

"Sorry," she said, and tried to lift the cup up. Her magic worked for a moment, elevating the cup a few inches. Suddenly, it sputtered and the cup fell, splashing tea across the bed. Twilight jumped up. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed running to find a towel. Rarity calmly closed the door with her magic, before she could leave the room.

"It's alright." She spoke kindly. "Come sit down over here." The unicorn led her friend to a chair in the corner of the room and had her sit down. "Spike, can you take those sheets downstairs? They needed to be washed anyway." Spike looked back and forth between Twilight and Rarity. "She'll be alright. The sheets if you please." The kind smile never left Rarity's face. Spike nodded slowly and wrapped up the sheets. Rarity held the door open and then turned to Twilight as the dragon left the room.

"I'm so sorry, Rarity," Twilight began.

"Don't worry about it. Those sheets needed to be changed anyway. I've just been too busy to do it." Rarity smiled and poured another cup of tea for her friend. "Don't try to use your magic, just drink it normally." Twilight nodded and lifted the tea up with her hooves. It was still warm and made her smile. Her friend truly was generous.

"He's worried isn't he?" Twilight spoke softly. Spike was important to her.

"Yes." Rarity replied. "You showed up at my doorstep half-frozen. I wasn't even aware it had been snowing. Unless my timing is off, it is the middle of spring." Twilight nodded assuring her this was true. "Snow in spring. Ha. Shame I packed up my winter boots. I wonder why none of the weather ponies warned us about the storm. But dear," Rarity was staring at Twilight with concerned eyes. "Why on earth would you go out into that storm?"

"I had to warn you," Twilight said. When Rarity seemed confused, she continued. "There is something coming. Something we haven't faced before. It's what's caused Princess Celestia to become ill, and is probably what is causing the blizzard."

"So the rumors are true?" Twilight nodded. Rarity sat and thought. "The weather ponies have lost control?" Twilight nodded again. "Princess Luna is raising the sun and moon now?" Another nod. A smile appeared on Rarity's lips. "Well what are we sitting around here for?"

"Wait, what?"

"Oh darling Twilight," the unicorn laughed. "You came here to warn us, but you should have known Spike and I wouldn't let you go without us. Especially if your magic isn't working. Isn't that right, Spike?"

The door opened and the baby dragon walked in. "We'd never let you go alone." Twilight smiled and tears formed in her eyes. She was never alone. But deep down she worried.

"I can't."

"You don't have much of a choice, Twilight. We'd follow you anyway; you know how you can get yourself in trouble. Spike, fetch the winter outfits will you?" Spike ran off.

"Rarity," Twilight began as her friend put a hoof to her mouth.

"It's dangerous. Perhaps the worst evil we could ever face. But you are my dear friend Twilight and I will not allow you to walk into danger alone. No doubt the rest of our friends would say the same. In fact I say our next course of action is to find them. We may not have the Elements of Harmony anymore, but between the six of us, there is nothing we can't do."

"I won't doubt that, but, I don't know. This darkness." Twilight looked at her hooves, thinking of that thundercloud. What would she do if one of her friends became trapped by it? Would she be able to protect them?

"Stop worrying. You came to warn us. You almost froze to death in doing so. That storm, as you said, is likely caused by this darkness. No doubt it sapped your magic from you." Rarity turned, took Twilights face in her hooves and spoke seriously. "You need your friends now more than ever."

Twilight sighed and nodded. She would have to do her best to protect them. It would be impossible to convince this unicorn not to follow her. She realized it would be the same with her other friends as well.

Knowing there was no time to waste, she stood up as Spike reentered the room. He carried a large basket filled with winter clothing. Normally, the snow did not bother the ponies, but since this storm was not normal they needed to take every precaution. She went to the window see how bad the storm had become while she was dreaming. Twilight's eyes widened. She ran down to the front door and threw it open.

The snow was gone. No longer did the white flurries blanket the town. Instead, the warm spring breeze had returned, the flowers were blooming in the sunlight. Twilight took a cautious step outside. The ground wasn't even wet from melted snow.

"It's really gone." Spike walked up beside her.

"Twilight, how is this possible?" Rarity came up to her other side.

"I don't know," Twilight answered honestly. Her mind was spinning, searching for anything she may have once read about this. She had nothing.

"Twilight!" The three looked up as a blue pegasus raced towards them. "Hey!" Rainbow Dash said as she hovered before her friends. "So any idea what's up with the crazy weather? Us weather ponies are at a loss and every pony is mad at us for not warning them." Twilight shook her head. Dash sighed and rubbed the back of her mane. "Darn. I was hoping you of all ponies would have an idea." Twilight looked at her hooves.

"Rainbow Dash," Rarity spoke softly. "We do have an idea, but it's not something we want every pony to know about. I don't think Twilight wants to admit it, because she's worried about us."

"Well that's just dumb, Twilight." Rainbow remarked. "So what's the plan?"

They all looked to Twilight, who was well known for her planning skills. The alicorn sighed and came up with an idea. "Rainbow, go tell the weather ponies it was an accident of some kind. Rarity's right, the other ponies will be on the verge of panic. We need to keep some calm until we can come up with a plan." The others nodded as she continued. "Rarity, Spike, and I will find Pinkie Pie and Apple Jack. We'll meet you at Fluttershy's cottage."

"Sounds good to me! See you guys later!" The pegasus zoomed off.

"Seems we don't need those boots after all." Rarity chuckled. "Shall we go collect Pinkie and Apple Jack?"

"That would be best." Twilight said and nodded to Spike. The dragon hopped onto her back and the three set off to Sugarcube Corner. Twilight walked normally, but her mind wandered. She could make out Spike and Rarity chatting, but paid no mind to their conversation. Thoughts of worry kept creeping their way into her mind. Her friends had not felt the cold draining power of this darkness. It terrified her. She had almost lost herself in that dream. What if-

"LOOK OUT!" the loud yell distracted the alicorn. Her eyes filled with terror.

The thundercloud from her dreams hovered above her. Twilight's knees began to tremble. How could it be here? Wasn't it only an idea from a dream? Had being attacked by the cloud caused it to manifest into real life? A blur of pink jumped onto the cloud and it vanished.

"And stay out!" the pink blur called as it landed back on the ground. Twilight blinked and looked at her friend Pinkie Pie. The pink earth pony was now standing in front of them, a kazoo hanging from her mouth. "Oh, hey guys!" she waved and hopped over to them.

"Uhhh Pinkie." Spike began.

"Mhmm?" the party pony responded as she sat in front of them.

"Did you just stomp out a thundercloud?"

"Well, duh." Pinkie shrugged. "You can't just let dark ominous clouds go floating around in Ponyville." She sidled up to Twilight and whispered. "Ponies get scared." Her eyes wiggled as she sat back down and began playing the kazoo. Rarity and Twilight exchanged a look and smiled at each other. As strange as their pink friend was, she was still clever and wise.

"Anyway Pinkie, if you're not too busy, we're all headed to Fluttershy's." Rarity said in her elegant voice. Pinkie's head tilted.

"So I'm guessing, with the freak snowstorm and everything, that the party for tonight is cancelled?" Pinkie frowned as her friends nodded. "It's okay. Gummy will understand." She perked up as the new idea struck. "We can have a bigger party!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"What do you mean, Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie smiled. "When we stop whatever has made that blizzard and these clouds, we can have a super party with the whole town to celebrate! But first we gotta find the no good pony who does such things." She growled quietly.

"Well we're headed to Apple Jack's and then meeting Rainbow Dash at Fluttershy's cottage to figure out a game plan." Spike told her.

Pinkie turned and raised a hoof. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go stop this blizzard-making-thunder-cloud-producing-party-stopping-dark-pony!" Twilight, Rarity, and Spike smiled and followed their bouncy friend.

As they walked through Ponyville, Twilight couldn't help noticing the other ponies' downtrodden faces. The sky had cleared and the sun had warmed the town. It was as if the blizzard had never happened. Twilight worried more now. These ponies would be scared, terrified even of what had just occurred. With the rumors, a panic might break out if they found out about the darkness. But what if something worse happened and these ponies got no warning. The alicorns mind went back and forth, searching for a solution to her problem. She knew to at least wait until she had talked to her friends. Perhaps the storm really was just an accident. She smiled at her silly thoughts. "No," she thought. "That storm drained my magic. It was no accident." She was resolved. The darkness and the thought of her friends in pain terrified her. But she was a princess of Equestria. A princess with a job to do.

After a walk, the dragon and three ponies arrived at Sweet Apple Acres. Expecting something to be wrong, Twilight was surprised to see that everything was perfectly normal. The trees swayed in the breeze, the apples glistened on the branches. As the group crossed the gate and headed to the main house, nothing changed to spoil the perfect landscape. But there was a deep fear within the princess. Everything looked orderly, better than normal, however something felt wrong. The acres were quiet. Except for the rustle of the apples and leaves, there were no sounds. The warm air did not ring with the sounds of apples falling or of the Apple family calling to each other. The chickens did not cluck in the pens nor did the cows in the pasture moo. When they approached the house, the sound of Granny Smith rocking was gone as well. The farm looked perfect, but something darker was wrong here.

Rarity was the first to approach the door. She knocked softly with her delicate hoof. A sniffle came from inside as the group heard a pair of hooves approach the doors. It squeaked softly as the filly Apple Bloom appeared before them. The little pony's eyes were red from crying.

"Hey, Apple Bloom." Twilight began, concerned for the filly. "What's wrong? Where is everypony?"

Apple Bloom sniffed. "Big Mac and Apple Jack are upstairs with Granny. She's….She's," the little pony burst out into tears. The older ponies rushed to her. Apple Bloom tried to tell them what had happened, but the words were hidden under her cries. Rarity bent her head and lifted the filly onto her back, carrying her gently to the couch.

The white unicorn turned to her friends. "I think we should get Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo," she said as she placed Apple Bloom onto the couch. Turning back, she saw Spike nod and head out. "Twilight, why don't you head upstairs to talk to Apple Jack? Pinkie can you watch Apple Bloom while I make her some," she looked at the filly, "is hot coco okay?" Apple Bloom nodded. Rarity nuzzled her head and went to the kitchen. Twilight glanced at Pinkie who had gone to sit with the filly.

"I'll stay with her until Spike or Rarity gets back," the party pony spoke softly, assuring her friend that they would take care of the crying Apple Bloom.

Twilight went and patted Apple Bloom, trying to give her an assuring smile. Then she turned and headed upstairs. She had been to the Apples' farm many times, but could still get lost in the farmhouse. Walking carefully up the old stairs, she found herself in a long hallway. Recalling her previous visits, she knew Granny Smith's room was on this floor. Originally, the Apple matriarch had lived on the highest floor, but had switched with Apple Jack when her knees had grown too weak to walk up the three flights of stairs. Heading to the room, she listened as she heard Apple Jack talking softly.

"You just rest here, Granny. Big Mac and I'll take good care of you. You'll be back up in no-time at all." Her friend's voice was filled with sadness. Twilight's heart sank. Apple Jack was known for her honesty, but Twilight knew she was lying right now. Whether to herself or somepony else, she wasn't sure. Twilight raised her hoof and knocked on the door.

Big Mac opened it. She could see the surprise in his eyes as he motioned for her to enter the room. It was small, but comfortable, just like the entire Apple farmhouse. Granny Smith was tucked under an apple patterned quilt in a large bed. The old pony snored softly as she slept. Apple Jack sat next to her, her hat lying at the foot of the bed. A chair rocked softly in the corner, where she assumed Big Mac had been sitting.

"Twilight." Apple Jack smiled sadly at her friend. "It's good ta see ya." Twilight walked over and sat next to her hardworking friend. Apple Jack's head sunk low.

"What happened?" the alicorn asked looking at the sleeping pony.

"We're not sure," Apple Jack replied. Big Mac nodded his agreement. "That freak storm hit when Big Mac and I were out apple-bucking some of the trees. Ya know Granny's been having trouble in her knees more than ever lately, and by the time we got back to the farmhouse, we found her, just outside the door. Apple Bloom, bless her, was trying to push her inside, but Granny was out cold. There was somthin' strange about that blizzard. Outta the middle of nowhere, during spring no less." She looked at Twilight, bent her head close and whispered. "That wasn't an ordinary storm was it? Not an accident I mean." Twilight shook her head and Apple Jack sighed, "I thought as much."

The farming pony stood up and stood next to her brother. "Imma assume ya got most every pony else with ya."

Twilight nodded. "Rarity and Pinkie are downstairs with Apple Bloom."

"Good. Poor kid couldn't bear to see Granny like this and went downstairs. Guess ya'll got here not too long after." She turned to her brother. "Big Mac, you and I know something ain't right here. If Twilight, Rarity, and Pinkie came to get me, I can only assume we're heading somewhere to meet up with Dash and Fluttershy. I know Granny's ill and I'll be back as soon as I can, but I gotta know what no-good varmint made that storm."

"I know." Big Mac said simply. "Go, come back soon." He added.

Apple Jack nodded. "Well Twi, let's be off. Sooner we know who did this, sooner we can get Granny back up an' around."

Twilight got to her hooves and followed her friend downstairs. Spike had returned with Sweetie Bell and Scootaloo, who were now sitting and drinking hot coco with Apple Bloom. The three Cutie Mark Crusaders sat and talked quietly. When Twilight and Apple Jack entered the room, Apple Bloom put down her cup and ran up to them.

"How's Granny?" she asked worried. "Is she gunna be okay? Is Big Macintosh still upstairs? Where are you going?" The questions tumbled out of the filly's mouth, bombarding her older sister.

"Calm down there, sugar cube." Her sister begged. "Go back and sit with your friends. Big Mac is still upstairs watchin' Granny. We've sent for a doctor pony, but I need to go with Twilight. I need to know who caused that storm which hurt Granny. Can you be a strong filly for me and help Big Mac out? Don't be too loud, Granny needs her sleep." Apple Bloom nodded. The small pony waved a hoof at her friends and had them follow her up to Granny's room.

"Are you sure, Apple Jack?" Rarity asked, returning from the kitchen with Pinkie Pie. "We know how important your family is. You don't need to feel obligate to come along, dear."

"Rarity, I thank ya for your kind words, but I need to come. The doctor will be here soon, and Big Mac can take care of Granny. I'll be more help to her if I come with ya'll and we stop the monster who did this to her." Apple Jack was stubborn and stern. The others looked at each other, knowing it would be impossible to change her mind.

The cups were returned to the kitchen and the group headed out. The sun had begun to set as they made their way to Fluttershy's cottage. Twilight hoped that Rainbow Dash had already arrived, taking care of the worries the weather ponies had. As they walked towards the forest-side cottage, Twilight watched the moon rise. Somewhere in the Canterlot palace, Princess Luna was changing the day into night, her sister lying ill in a bed. Again, Twilight felt her heart sink. This darkness was hurting those she loved. It frightened and infuriated her. She needed to stop it.

They walked to Fluttershy's in silence, knowing they had arrived by the yelps and cries of several creatures. The cottage was flooded with a variety of terrified animals. Several spilled out into the yard and seemed to be yearning to be within the safety of the cottage. Twilight noticed they all shied away from the Everfree Forest. She led the group to the door of the cottage, only to find it wide open.

"Bout time you go here." Rainbow Dash said from the corner of the room. She was relaxing on a large grizzly bear, her tortoise, Tank, on her lap. Seeing her friends, she got up and flew over to them. "Fluttershy is just calming the rest of the animals. It took her FOREVER to get them all outta here. You guys shoulda seen it. What took you so long anyway?"

Apple Jack sighed. "That blizzard got to Granny. She's asleep in bed right now, but we're not sure just how long she was out in the cold." Rainbow Dash's eyes grew. She swooped down and grabbed Apple Jack's hooves with her own.

"If there is anything I can do," the pegasus said staring into her friend's eyes. "You let me know straight away, okay?"

A small nod from Apple Jack caused Rainbow Dash to let go. "Thanks Rainbow," Apple Jack said. "Now, girls, shall we get down to business?" The ponies nodded, Rainbow Dash flew off to get Fluttershy.

The yellow and blue pegasi soon returned together, and after Rarity prepared her soothing tea, the ponies gathered at the table. Settling down, the ponies spent a few moments catching up with each other. Apple Jack told Fluttershy about Granny Smith's illness, and Fluttershy responded as Rainbow Dash did, offering the earth pony any help she may need. After they got the menial information out of the way, Apple Jack turned and faced Twilight.

"Okay, Twi. I think it's time we know just what we're up against."

**Note:** Thank you for reading the second chapter of "The Setting of the Sun". We hoped you enjoyed it and would love to hear your critics and responses with any reviews. We have also been doing some artwork for the story. You can check that out on DeviantArt, user MLPAcceptance.


End file.
